Twilight Reboot
by leslieah
Summary: James obsesses about turning a human he thinks is HIS, and the Cullen's take it upon themselves to help her when he changes her into a vampire. One Cullen in particular finds himself fascinated by her. Forget what you know about Bella, she never happened!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Bella never happened, no canon pairs except Carlisle and Esme (I couldn't separate them!) . A/U (duh!). Will probably change to M in later chapters, but I think it's OK as T for now. PLEASE REVIEW!**

JAMES POV

I could smell her far before I could see her. When I did see her, the need coursing through my body was almost unbearable. This beautiful human was going to mine. I would stop at nothing to take her. "Not here James." Victoria said, pulling me away. "There are too many people, we would be noticed." She was right of course, but I needed this girl. Laurent growled lowly at me, "we will get her later James." I settled for walking past slowly, memorizing every curve of her luscious body, the way the light showed the red in her auburn hair. The yellow flecks in her emerald eyes. I especially enjoyed her pouty mouth, imagining it on my lips, and around my cock. She would be fun to turn, to teach how to love the thrill of a hunt like I did, the scream of victims. But before all of that I would enjoy her screams as I was inside her, breaking her human body, only to change her into a monster like me as I reached my peak. She would be my mate. She was mine and no one else's.

JASPER POV

Alice stared off with her eyes wide, which only meant one thing. A vision. A very unpleasant one from the feelings radiating off of her. Why I was stuck with an ability to feel others pain was beyond me, at least it was good for pleasure too. Edward read her thoughts, and sighed, which also only meant one thing. We were going to have to go play hero again. "What's up Alice?" I asked her, while Edward called to the others. Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett joined us and Alice finally spoke. "James... he wants to turn a girl, to make her his mate. It's going to be horrible for her. She's not going to want to be with him. You know how James is when he doesn't get what he wants..."

James and his coven was a group we seemed to keep running into. We tried to just live a quiet life, only feeding on animals, staying out of sunny areas, resisting urges to get too close to humans. The last was easier said than done for everyone but Carlisle and Esme. They were irrevocably in love with each other. They had been for over 200 years. Meanwhile, us 'children' as Esme affectionately called us, hadn't really found a partner. I thought Alice and Emmett would probably end up together, as well as Rose and Edward but they hadn't yet, preferring one night stands with humans, and the occasional vampire instead. I had no options, Alice was like a sister to me, and Rosalie scared me slightly, though I'd never admit it to her. I had plenty of affections from a few vampires in other covens, but no one that I particularly cared for. James and his coven thrived on humans, both for food and pleasure. It seemed like they were always ruining a town for us. When too many humans were bled dry, cities began growing suspicious and afraid, and we would end up leaving, fearing discovery.

The others began trying to figure out what, if anything, we should do. James' sick obsessions were none of our concern generally, but Alice seemed determined to help her. Edward and Emmett said they would track James, to see what he was doing, and possibly convince him to leave the girl unharmed. Alice turned to me as the others left. "Jasper, she will be so important to you, to all of us. We have to help her."

JAMES POV

I watched from a darkened second story as my beautiful twirl and leap across a dance floor demonstrating to her students. She was so graceful, just as I knew she would be. Laurent and Victoria were hunting, but I wanted to wait, to make sure that my lovely's blood wasn't tainted with the taste of a lesser human. I could smell the sweet red nectar run through her veins as her heart pumped harder. "James." I heard behind me. I had been so enraptured with my mate's dance, I hadn't heard anyone come up behind me. I turned to see Edward and Emmett, the last two I wanted to see.

"What?" I snarled, I was in no mood for their pro human bullshit. Besides, I wasn't going to kill her. I loved her. She was mine. I was going to keep her forever.

"You can't do this James." Emmett said. The man was the size of a semi, and stronger than most vampires. He tried to look even bigger as he straightened up while speaking to me.

"Do what?" I asked, feigning stupidity.

"You know what we're talking about James. She won't want you. Even if you turn her, she won't. Alice has seen it. You need to leave her be." Edward told me. Fat chance animal boy, she was mine. "She isn't property James. She doesn't belong to you." I had forgotten about Edward's annoying ability to read minds.

"You are wrong. The little pixie, future seeing freak is wrong too. She is mine. I want her, and I WILL keep her." I told them, turning back to watch.

"No you won't. Don't make us make a scene James." Emmett said, placing his hand on my shoulder, gripping tightly. I turned around and angrily walked out. They wouldn't be able to stop me, but there was no sense in drawing attention to myself now, I wanted the element of surprise later. She would be mine.

EMMETT POV

James stormed off. Edward's look told me that James had not changed his mind. I looked at the object of James' obsession. She was good looking, and she could move her body in some interesting ways that was for sure. Her blood did smell tasty, but not 'go psycho stalker' crazy. Edward watched her with an interested look. After she finished he laughed. "What?" I asked.

"I thought for a moment that I couldn't read her thoughts, but apparently when she's dancing she doesn't think. I bet if Jasper was here he would be overwhelmed with whatever emotion she was putting into it." Edward said with an amused grin on his lips. I knew he was happy that his power was still undefeated.

"So what's the plan now man?" I asked him.

Edward shrugged. "Regroup with the others, go from there I guess? We have her scent and James'. We can find him again later. I don't think he'll do anything as long as she's in public." We walked out and got into my truck, heading back to the house. When we walked in Alice was waiting. "It's worse now! The things he's going to do when she refuses him, they're terrible! I can't stand it!"

Jasper was grimacing. "Alice, please, calm down, all this fear is making me sick."

"He's going to go for her tonight. He'll take Laurent and Victoria for backup, he'll expect us to be there. We have to stop him!" Alice said getting hysterical. Jasper winced, then stared at her. She calmed down quickly, then turned to him making a face. "I don't like it when you do that!"

"I don't like feeling like I'm about to have a panic attack." He shot back. Jasper could not only feel others emotions, but he could influence their emotions.

"All of you just calm down. We will stop them Alice, not because I particularly CARE about a human living or dying, mostly because the thought of James being any kind of happy is enough to make me vomit." Rosalie said coolly. We accepted her decision, as we usually did, it was easier and the most painless for all of us. We walked out, leaving Carlisle and Esme as backup in case shit really hit the fan.

**** My other Twilight story has no reviews, but a good group of people reading it, hopefully this one gets some reviews!****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please review!**

**VICTORIA POV**

I couldn't believe the way James was carrying on about a stupid human. Yet here we were, sitting in some ridiculous bar, as he made eyes at her across the room. Why he didn't just wait till she walked out, bite her, and bring her back with us was beyond me. The girl finally noticed him when one of her friends nudged her and she smiled shyly at him. He stood and walked over to her, I chose to tune out whatever asinine conversation they had, focusing my attentions on the bottle of beer in front of me. "I can't believe I'm drinking this piss water." I said bitterly to Laurent.

"Yes well, we may not be able to stomach human food, but at least we can still get drunk with them." Laurent laughed, raising his glass. He was so positive all the time it was slightly sickening.

"This girl is going to bug the shit out of me, Laurent. First of all, that whole shy act is going to get old fast, and secondly, she's drinking wine. In a bar. Wine Laurent. You drink liquor or beer at a bar, not wine. I just know I'm going to end up beating the crap out of her within a few weeks, and then James will be so upset that I hurt his new toy." I bitched and moaned, mostly just to hear myself.

Laurent chuckled at me. "We shall see, Victoria. Perhaps she will provide enough distraction that James will stop playing with his food so much." James would feed much more often than necessary, sleeping with the filthy humans before draining them. I preferred the arrangement Laurent and I had. We treated the humans as food, and whenever we had a sexual need, we would help each other out. It was cleaner. I rolled my eyes as the girl laughed softly at something James said. He kissed her hand lightly, gag me, then headed back over to us.

"Let's go. We'll be seeing her later tonight." He said with a smile.

"About damn time." I said, finishing my beer. We walked out and headed to the apartment building this human lived in to wait for her.

JAMES POV

IT was too easy to get my darling to set up a date for tomorrow, and give me her address. I made a mental note to teach her to not be so trusting as we crawled into the window. We heard a key in the lock and hid ourselves in the shadows. My beautiful prize walked in alone, tossing her keys on the counter. She went to the kitchen, making herself a glass of water, I made sure her front door was locked, and waited for her to come back. She stopped as she saw me, dropping the glass on the wood floor, shattering it.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at me. I didn't smell any fear coming from her... yet.

I smiled at her. "I just wanted to see you." I said staring her deep in the eyes. My vampire charm began to work it's magic and by the time she took a breath, I was inches from her. "You are enchanting." I said touching her cheek. She snapped back to reality, backing up, right into Victoria and Laurent.

"What do you want?" She asked, a slight quiver in her voice as the delicious smell of fear mixed with the scent of her blood.

"I just want you." I said with another smile. Her eyes widened, and she tried to side step out from between us. I grabbed her wrist, hearing the bone shatter. She started to scream, but Victoria threw her palm over her mouth.

"Shut up." Victoria hissed at her. "Hurry up James, get it over with."

I pulled my lovely to me pressing my body against hers. "If you scream, you will be dead in seconds." I lied. Of course I wouldn't kill her, but I would have to punish her somehow if she didn't listen. I kissed her neck lightly, licking and nibbling down to her collar bone.

She whimpered softly, "please don't do this," as I pressed my hardness against her leg. Laurent and Victoria both whipped their heads up, spreading out through the apartment as we heard a soft noise. I knew it was the nosy vegetarians, and that I needed to take care of them. I would have to wait to pleasure her until after she was changed. I bit into her, savoring her delicious nectar that filled my mouth. I forced myself to pull away as she started to scream in pain, my venom slowly working it's way through her body. I let go of her, and she fell to the floor, clutching the wound I inflicted with her good hand, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face.

I turned to see Emmett coming for me, and rushed to meet him. We collided, trying to wrestle each other to the ground. The damn Bambi eater refused to let up, and was soon joined by Rosalie, my ex and a real bitch. She clawed at me, giving Emmett an opening to sucker punch me. I glanced up to see Alice pick up MY mate, and leave with her. I tried to follow, but Rosalie and Emmett would not let me pass. We fought viciously, and paused for a split second when we heard sirens. I took the opportunity to escape through the window with Victoria and Laurent. We ran through the back alleys, and I grabbed the first human I saw, draining him and breaking his neck, before we made it back home. I was angrier than I could ever remember being. How dare they take her!

**ROSALIE POV**

The smell of the meat bag's blood was almost too much to handle. Alice and Edward ran to the car, putting her in it and driving away. The rest of us chose to run back home, hoping her blood was mostly changed by the time we got back. When we walked in, she was being tended to by Carlisle. She had fallen unconscious from the pain of the venom, which was a good thing, as her screams would have driven me crazy. We had at least 6 hours before she would be through the change, and I took the opportunity to hunt. I was joined by Esme and Jasper, and we stalked various prey through the Vermont wood, until our eyes were back to the bright amber color. Esme made sure to get some blood to take with us for our newest charity case when she woke. We got back, looking at the girl who whimpered every so often as she would toss and turn. She was almost through, and she was already beautiful. Damnit, I was the pretty one. Alice was the cute one, I was the pretty one! This girl would throw everything off balance. Jasper knelt down beside her, taking her hand in his as he tried to soothe her. I rolled my eyes, he knew that his power only worked on emotion, not physical pain. I started to walk away from this disgusting display, when I heard the former human sit up. Everyone in the coven gathered around as she blinked several time, presumably getting used to her much clearer and sharper vision. She looked at us and quickly stood, backing away.

"Who are you?" She said with a very slight southern accent. Great, another damn southerner, Jasper will be thrilled.

"My name is Alice, and this is Esme, Carlisle..." Alice began but was cut off by our rude house guest.

"What's wrong with me? I'm so... I can hear everything, I can see everything, I can smell... I'm so thirsty." She started rambling as she crossed the room quickly.

"Well when James bit you, you were changed to a vampire." Emmett said bluntly.

The girl laughed unbelieving, raising her eyebrows. "I have to get out of here." She said grabbing the door handle, and pulling the front door off its hinges. She looked at it in shock, before dropping it and running out.

**? POV**

The speed I was running at should have been impossible. Then again, it should have been impossible for me to rip a door off the wall. The words of the strangers I woke up to ran through my head. I was so damn thirsty, hungry, I wasn't sure what to call it. I slowed as I smelled something delicious. I followed it to see a man, not much older than myself, jogging down the road. I knew I was smelling the blood in his veins, and I wanted it. But, I couldn't kill someone. I felt bad about killing the occasional spider. The need coming over my body however, told me I could and would kill him. As I made the choice to attack him, I was tackled to the ground by the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. It was similar to feeling run over by a truck. He had been in the group I had woken up to, but hadn't spoken to me.

"Don't." He said, his eyes pleading with me, I felt a sense of calm come over me, but I still needed that blood. I felt that I would die without it. While the beautiful man above me continued holding me down, another one handed him a large glass bottle filled with a dark liquid. I could smell that it was blood, but it wasn't running through a body, and it didn't smell nearly as wonderful as the jogger. He held it up to my lips, and I drank, the feeling of thirst started to dissipate. He let go of me as I took the bottle, finishing it in a matter of seconds. I sat looking up at them, and he held his hand out, pulling me up easily. "Come with us, please." He said to me, motioning back to the direction the house I had ran from was. I looked back in the direction the jogger was heading, I could still faintly smell him, and barely hear his feet hitting the pavement, then back to the group of strangers. I started walking, and they joined me, no matter how quickly I went, they kept up, confirming my suspicions that whatever I was, they were too.

"What's your name?" the gorgeous man that saved me from killing a person asked.

"Virginia." I answered, smiling slightly at his accent. Another southerner in Vermont.

**** Love it? Hate it? Review it!****


	3. Chapter 3

**JAMES POV**

I could sense Virginia and followed the sensation to the Cullen's home. The group was standing outside, and there in the middle of their group was my mate. I smiled as I approached, the Cullen's crouched into fighting stance's ready to defend my lovely, as if she needed them, newborn vampires were stronger than any other. I knew once she saw me, once I explained things, she would come with me, and we could leave the vegetarians in the dust. Upon seeing me however, she pushed through the Cullen's and Jumped on me, knocking me flat on my back. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She screamed, clawing at me, landing heavy slaps and punches. I managed to get my feet high enough to kick her off, she flew into the siding of the house, cracking it.

"My darling, I saved you. I gave you eternal life." I explained to her, barely dodging another attack. Victoria and Laurent started to slowly set up to grab her, but Jasper and Emmett approached them, keeping themselves between my two family members.

"You made me a monster, you killed me!" Virginia screamed hysterically, standing in front of me.

"You aren't a monster, you're beautiful. You're mine." I said calmly, wishing that Jasper would calm her down, he usually had no problem manipulating emotions when it was convenient for him.

Virginia paused, looking at me in shock. "I'm not yours. I'm not property."

"My love, I sired you. You will always be connected to me. You are a newborn. You know nothing of our world, you can't survive on your own. I will take care of you." I explained to her.

She looked at Carlisle, who spoke to her. "You are welcome in our family if you wish."

"Oh yes and drink that tasteless animal blood? Live as a human? Come with me, you'll live the life an immortal should." I told her.

She looked at the Cullen's, then to my small clan. She walked to the Cullens, standing with them. "Just because you made me a monster, doesn't mean I have to live like one." She said to me coldly. I growled, clenching my fists. How dare she! She had no idea the gift I had given her. If I couldn't have her, then I would destroy her!

"There's no chance in hell you'll get close enough to hurt her, and you know it." Edward said to me, stepping in front of Virginia. Damnit, his ability to read thoughts was almost as annoying as the little pixie.

Laurent placed his hand on my shoulder, "come James, we will give her some time to cool off, then you can see if she still enjoys the dull human life." I looked at my beautiful mate once more, before turning and leaving with Victoria and Laurent. I will be back for her, I thought, hoping Edward heard me.

**JASPER POV**

Virginia stared at James' back as they glided away. The anger seething off of her was making me want to kill James myself. Her anger dissipated slowly as we walked into the house. We introduced ourselves to her, and I noticed something strange. "Carlisle, look at her eyes."

Carlisle walked to Virginia, who narrowed her eyes in confusion. They weren't amber colored like ours, or red like 'normal' vampires, they were just, really really green. Still unnatural, but nothing we had ever seen before. "Hmmm, that is interesting, perhaps because she changed so quickly, she held on to certain aspects of her humanity." She still looked confused. "Your eyes are still green, most vampires have red eyes if they drink human blood, or amber eyes if they drink animal blood." Carlisle explained.

Edward chuckled lowly, and we all looked at him. "She has a very amusing inner monologue going on..."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Excuse Edward, he has very RUDE tendency to listen to others thoughts. He says he'll tune us out, but every once in a while..."

"You read thoughts?" Virginia asked in her soft voice. I hadn't heard a southern accent in a while, the south was a little too sunny for us to take up residence. It was beautiful. Edward nodded looking slightly ashamed, I wondered what he had heard.

"I can see the future." Alice volunteered. "And Jasper is an empath, and he can influence your emotions if he wants. He's much better about not doing it without telling you, unlike SOME people." She said, glaring playfully at Edward.

"You should ask us these questions in your head, they are legitimate concerns." Edward said.

"Oh, umm I was just wondering how much was true about what everyone 'knows' about vampires..." Virginia said hesitantly.

"Well garlic smells disgusting but doesn't repel us." Emmett said laughing. "Same with crosses, doesn't affect us."

"We don't sleep in coffins, and we only require small amounts of sleep, mostly after hunting. We can go days without, before we start feeling tired or weak." Rosalie said. I was shocked she was being at least semi civil.

"Sunlight doesn't hurt us, but it does make us... ummm... sparkle." I said, embarrassed at the last part.

"Sparkle? Seriously?" Virginia said laughing hysterically. Her amusement radiated off of her and made me smile as well.

"ANYWAY, the only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and burn the pieces. So... uh... keep that in your random information file." Edward said, causing her to stop laughing. Sadness washed over me, and I realized it was coming from her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm dead... to my friends and family and work and life... I'm dead." She said, close to tears. Alice sat next to her, putting her arm around her, laying her head on her shoulder.

"You have us now, we'll be family." Alice told her.

"Why? Why do you all care what happens to me?"

"Because you're a good person." Alice, shooting me a mischevious glance.

"James isn't going to just go away is he?"

"No, but you're strong, and we're strong, and he knows he can't get you without a fight."

Virginia sighed, but her mood improved slightly. Esme and Carlisle got our attention.

"We need to move. I'm thinking it's time to go back to Forks. You all can enroll as college freshmen there, and I'll get a job at the hospital." Carlisle said. "Let me know when you decide who's related to who. We need to pack up and be ready to go tomorrow, We haven't been to Forks in over a century, so Alice, I'm sure you'll make sure its appropriately furnished for us?"

Alice nodded happily. "We'll need to take Virginia shopping too!" We all got up and went to pack up our stuff, and Carlisle took Virginia to teach her how to hunt and the different nuances of being a vampire. When we drove past her apartment building on the way to the airport, we saw a charred building. James clearly had a temper tantrum. "Don't worry everyone got out." Alice told her.

"Everyone but me." Virginia said.

**A/N I already have the next chapter written, but want to see a couple reviews before I post it hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

JESSICA POV

I stood with Mike, Eric, Ben and Angela watching the freshman file in for the new student orientation. We somehow got roped into showing any little lost freshman how to get to classes. The guys were being perverted as usual, rating all the girls on 'fuckability'. "Whoa, 10, 10, 10!" Mike said loudly. I turned to see 6 people that clearly stood out in the crowd. They were all gorgeous, 3 guys, 3 girls. They walked confidently and gracefully through the crowd towards the back of the auditorium, sitting together.

"I met them, they just registered yesterday. The big guy, the one with the longer hair, and the blonde girl are the Cullens, the others are the Hales. They just moved here with the Cullen's parents. They must be loaded, because Mr Cullen dropped 6 full tuitions and a 'donation' to make sure they got registered in time." Angela said as we all stared at them. They seemed in their own world, not looking nervously around like the other new students. They sat calmly, talking softly to each other. They looked like royalty.

After the orientation was done, there was mass chaos as the freshman filed out into the large quad. Some stood staring at their schedules, some went back towards the dorms, and some ran around like chickens with their heads cut off as they rushed to their first class. The Cullens/Hales were standing with each other, casually talking, looking like an Abercrombie ad. "Come on, lets go introduce ourselves to my future ex girlfriend." Mike said waggling his eyebrows in the direction of the tall blonde girl. I rolled my eyes at him, but I was curious, and the guys WERE hot. "Hi, I'm Mike, and this is Eric, Ben, Angela and Jessica. Do you guys need any help finding your classes?" Mike said flashing what he called his 'panty dropping' smile at the group.

"I think we can manage thank you." The one that was about the size of a grizzly bear replied. "I'm Emmett, this is my brother Jasper, and my sister Rosalie." He motioned to each one as he introduced them. "Virginia, Alice, and Edward" He finished.

"Not related to him." Alice chirped playfully. "Thank goodness!" Emmett took a lazy swipe at her and she jumped out of the way. I looked at Jasper. He was very fuckable. That hair, mmmm. Edward gave me a crooked, knowing smile. It took me by surprise, he was behaving like I had said that out loud.

Eric was busy making a fool of himself talking to Virginia, holding her class schedule, he spoke to me. "Hey Jess, she's in Dance 4 also."

"Are you sure that's right?" I asked, taking the schedule and looking at her. "That's a junior/senior class... Annette rarely takes sophomores, much less freshman."

Virginia shrugged, "I missed the auditions, so I have to go by tomorrow before class to officially be accepted, so we'll see." She had a slightly pained look on her face, I thought she was probably nervous, first day of college and all that. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering something to her. Were they 'together'? I hoped not, and I could see that Eric was wondering the same thing.

"So Rose, can I call you Rose..." Mike began.

"No." Rosalie said abruptly, cutting him off. Angela and I snickered.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, my frat is having a party on Saturday, I would love for you all to come by."

She smiled politely, "we'll check our schedules. Right now, we have to go, wouldn't want to be late." The group walked away still looking more like a group of models than students.

"Damn. I've got to tap that." Mike said. We all groaned.

VIRGINIA POV

The day had gone fairly smoothly, and I had one class left, Organic Chemistry. It was the only class besides dance that I didn't have one of the clan in with me, it made me kind of nervous. My cravings were controllable, but it was nice knowing that IF I needed it, there was someone who could stop me if I lost it. I walked in with only a minute to spare. This was by far my smallest class, only 11 other students, all paired up at lab tables. I wrinkled my nose as a horrid smell hit me. It was like a wet dog, only a thousand times worse. I walked to the only open seat, and much to my dismay, the source of the smell was my desk mate. He didn't look too happy to have me around. He glared at me, then straight forward. "I'm Virginia." I said, trying to be friendly to the unfortunate smelling boy. He looked to be Native American, was in great shape, very tan, and good looking. "Jacob." He answered curtly. As the professor started lecturing, I tried to ignore the smell, but it was just awful. As the class end drew near, I saw the angry boy next to me scribble something down in his notebook, turning it slightly towards me.

MEET ME AT THE SMOKE PIT BEHIND THE BUILDING AFTER CLASS

Hmm... as a human there would be no way I'd go anywhere alone with a strange guy, but... I knew I was much stronger than he could ever imagine, and I wanted to know why he was the only person I had come across that seemed repelled by me. The professor released us a few minutes early, and Jacob jumped up, running outside. I walked slowly, trying to remember how to look 'natural'. I got to the smoke pit, and Jacob was pacing back and forth. He saw me approach, and motioned for me to follow him into the woods surrounding the school. I walked in a little ways to a clearing where he stopped. The muscles in his back were clenched. "Bloodsucker." I heard him hiss between his teeth, so lowly, that there was no way a human could hear.

"Excuse me?" I said, taking a step back.

"You heard me." He said, whipping around, anger in his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." I said, my voice shaking. How did he know?

"Are. You. A. Vampire?" He said, spitting each word out slowly.

"What?" I said, hoping I was a decent actress. He ran at me, much more quickly than any human, and grabbed my arm roughly. Instinctively, I grabbed him with my free hand, and pulled him off, throwing him into a tree across the clearing.

"I guess that answers that question." He said snarling at me. My eyes widened as he transformed into a giant wolf and ran straight for me.

JACOB POV

I ran at the vamp, my teeth bared. Her eyes were wide with fear, and surprise. I could tell by her smell she was a newborn, so where was her sire? She jumped out of the way of my tackle, but missed my retaliation and I threw her on her face as I slammed into her back. "Stop!" She yelled, as my claws dug into her back, flipping over and kicking me off of her. She was strong, as all newborns, but I could tell she didn't have much fighting experience, if any. I growled at her, and she hissed, looking slightly surprised at the noise. "What are you? I haven't hurt anyone, just stop!" She pleaded. I paused, cocking my head to the side. What was up with this leech? Why was she in a school, and why weren't her eyes red? I wanted answers slightly more than I wanted to rip her apart, so I changed back.

"Start talking." I said stone faced.

"I don't know what's going on... I just... I didn't ask for this." Virginia's voice trembled, and she started crying. CRYING!

My face softened at the beautiful thing in front of me, in obvious distress. "Hey, just tell me what's going on. How did you get here?"

"The Cullens. They took me in. We just moved here."

I groaned. The Cullens. The one vamp family we had a treaty with. "You don't drink human blood?"

She shook her head, wiping her tears off her face. Thank God she stopped crying.

"Our pack and your family needs to meet, we need to discuss the treaty." I told her.

She nodded at me. "Where?"

"The woods at the border of La Push and Forks. I'm sure you will be able to smell us. 2 hours." I told her as I walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**EDWARD POV **

We stood at the cars, waiting on Virginia. Jasper was worried his thoughts going a million miles an hour, they were difficult to tune out, I just hoped she hadn't gone on some murderous rampage. Alice suddenly spoke: "Uh oh!" A few seconds later Virginia stormed out of the woods and up to us. She hissed lowly so noone around us would hear, "Did you fucking forget to tell me something important?" _Like about the fucking werewolves_? She thought to herself.

"Oh shit. The Quileute." I said.

"Yeah, oh shit! I could have been fucking killed!" Virginia hissed again, turning around. Her back was torn up, and had she had blood, it would have been pouring. Instead, the claw marks were already starting to close as her venom worked. It looked very painful. She whirled back around glaring at Jasper. "Don't you dare! If I want to be pissed off I'm going to be pissed off!" She took a deep breath before looking at us. "The whole clan is supposed to meet with them at the La Push/ Forks border in 2 hours. I'll see you at the house." With that she stormed back into the woods.

Jasper looked at me. _Follow her. _I nodded. I was the fastest in the clan, and could keep up with a newborn easier than the others. I kept my distance, trying to keep eyes on her as she ran gracefully. She stopped suddenly, and I stopped a ways back, watching her.

"I know you're there." She said quietly. I ran to join her.

"I thought I was pretty sneaky." I said to her. She rolled her eyes. "Don't be mad, we honestly forgot, what were the odds that you'd run into one all by yourself?"

She sighed, "I'm more mad at myself than anything... I'm shaping up to be a pretty shitty vampire." _Vampires don't cry._

"You're doing very well, you haven't even eaten anyone! And vampires DO cry, just ask Alice and Emmett, they both tear up over that stupid deer movie... then they won't hunt deer for a month." I told her. She laughed and we started the walk back to the house, meeting up with the rest of the clan, and preparing to meet the wolves.

We ran to the edge La Push/ Forks line, following the disgusting werewolf smell to where the pack was waiting. 10 tanned, tall Quileutes stood waiting, shirtless, only one female. _Too bad they smell so disgusting... they're not bad to look at_ I heard Rosalie think, Alice and Virginia had similiar innappropriate thoughts.

"Our treaty states that you will not bite any humans, but somehow you have a newborn in your clan." Their leader said to Carlisle.

"We did not change her, she was changed in Vermont, by another vampire. We took her into our clan. The treaty has not been broken." Carlisle said calmly. Virginia was staring down one in particular, and he was returning her stare. Jasper did not look pleased by this.

"Are you OK?" the mutt Virginia was eying asked her.

"Yes." she said simply, keeping her mind clear, as if I would want to spy!

"I'm sorry." He said to her. _Stop giving me that look, it's driving me crazy, vampires are supposed to repulse me, not turn me on_.

"Well I see no reason to start a war, the treaty still stands. We will be watching your newborn closely, if she slips, the treaty is off." The leader of the dogs said. "Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Quil all attend the school you are masquerading at, Jacob I believe has a class with the newborn, he'll keep me updated, he will smell when she drinks from a human, you will not be able to hide it."

"Virginia." Virginia said to the pack leader.

"Excuse me?" He said to her.

"The newborn has a name..." She said to him narrowing her eyes. He chuckled at her.

"Well aren't you feisty? Very well Virginia, we will be watching you." He said. He turned and motioned for his clan to follow. They walked silently through the woods, disappearing quickly. We turned going back home, Jasper and Virginia peeled off to go hunt as we all left.

**JASPER POV**

Virginia's hunting skills were improving, but I felt slightly guilty that I hadn't taught her any fighting skills, recalling the events earlier in the day. The feelings of excitement she was emitting washed over me. I loved watching her gracefully run and stalk her prey. She pulled a wolf down quickly, but before she bit, she looked up at the cave the wolf was running too. Inside were six wolf puppies, their eyes barely open. She sighed softly and let the wolf go, and ran to another area. I smiled, she was so controlled, she would put the needs of her prey above her need to hunt. She was hunting much more frequently than the rest of us, I knew she was terrified of losing control. She attacked a bear, bringing it down quickly and snapping its neck before drinking from it, so it didn't suffer. When she was done, I approached her, smiling proudly. "You're getting really good at this." I told her.

"Thanks, it comes pretty naturally." She said to me smiling softly. I brushed the hair away from her face, and her emotions went all over the map, excitement, lust, love, happiness, all good things to feel. I smiled at her again, and she started to feel embarrassed, probably because she realized I knew what she was feeling. "Why do I feel like this Jasper? I don't even know you."

"When vampires meet their mate, they say its instantaneous, that you just know. I feel the same things."

"You do?"

"Yes, I knew the first time I saw you laying on our couch as a human. I knew."

"This is crazy, what I'm feeling can't be real..." She said, as I took her hand.

"It is real." I told her, looking into her wonderfully green eyes. "Carlisle and Esme knew. Alice and Emmett know, as do Edward and Rose, they are just too stubborn to settle down yet."

"Jasper." she whispered as we both stepped closer, our eyes locked, just inches from each other. I put my hand on her cheek, and kissed her softly, the feelings we had burst out of both of us, and it felt perfect, I knew I'd found the one. All of the sudden, Virginia pulled away from me, screaming in pain, clutching her head and falling to her knees.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her, wondering what I could have possibly done.

"James..." She moaned, looking as if she would pass out of vampires had that ability. I picked her up and ran back to the house, hoping Carlisle could help her.

**CARLISLE POV**

We heard Jasper running to the house, quicker than his usual pace. He threw the door open holding Virginia in his arms. She jumped out of them, and turned to him. "I'm fine now Jasper, I promise." she said.

"You weren't fine, what happened? Tell Carlisle!" He insisted, motioning to me.

"I think James is able to see what I'm doing, and control my feelings." She began. "When Jasper and I... kissed... I could see him furious with me, screaming, and then the pain I felt was awful, it was like I was changing all over again."

I was very interested. I knew sire's had a special bond with their newborns, but I'd never heard of one this strong. Perhaps it was part of his tracking ability, to know what she was doing. "Has this happened before?" I asked her.

"When I slept the night after we all hunted, I had nightmares about him. They were vivid, as if he was really there, not just part of my imagination. I thought I was just not used to vampire dreams." The others looked at her in shock. Vampires didn't dream.

"What kind of nightmares?" I asked her. Edward looked angry as he read her thoughts. Jasper put a protective arm around her.

"Just he and I alone... talking to me... hurting me, telling me I belong to him..." She said quietly.

"I think we need to get into contact with James, and find out exactly what's going on." I said.

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
